swsefandomcom-20200215-history
ORS The Old Republic
Homebrew Reference Book: The Old Republic Sourcebook Affiliation Page: The Old Republic Hello, I'm Sallos Brynn. As a Jedi Consular, it is my duty and honor to join with the Republic military in guarding and protecting this great society and ensuring that her brilliance continues to stand for another twenty thousand years. The principal ally of The Jedi Order in safeguarding our grant alliance is The Force- and a powerful ally it is. An energy field created by all living things, organic life generates it and makes it grow. It surrounds us, penetrates us- it binds the universe together. Through meditation and self-sacrifice, we learn from The Force and let it guide our actions. A Bright Light in the Darkness An alliance of planets and mega-corporations that value democracy, justice and freedom, The Old Republic has stood for over twenty thousand years. Ruled by a Senate comprised of delegates from all its member worlds and overseen by a Senate-appointed Supreme Chancellor, the Republic struggles to restore its former greatness in the wake of The Sith Empire’s invasion decades ago. Having emerged victorious in numerous conflicts in the past with the aid of its protectors in The Jedi Order, the Republic has no intention of allowing the Empire to consume the entire galaxy. After its capital world of Coruscant was sacked by the Empire, the Republic was forced to sign a painful peace treaty, losing control of many outlying worlds. While the Empire consolidates its power, the Republic and The Jedi hurry to rebuild and prepare for the next conflict sure to come. The Old Republic, ruled from its capital cityworld of Coruscant, has been the dominant galactic government for ten thousand years. The Republic, led by a Supreme Chancellor, has a democratic government that has been able to sustain itself for more than twenty thousand years. It is said that its complete history would "Fill a thousand libraries". Since the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, the Republic has been involved in a Cold War with the reborn Sith Empire. For more than twenty thousand years, The Old Republic has been the most civilized and advanced power in the known galaxy. Governed by the Galactic Senate with representatives from hundreds of star systems and planets, the Republic has been the center of peace and progress, a bright beacon in the darkness of outer space. The revered Jedi Order has sworn itself to defend the Republic, to battle the darkness, and to bring peace and balance to the greater galaxy. The Jedi have served for millennia in this capacity, and in that time they have earned themselves the admiration of their allies, and the hatred of their enemies. Less than a century ago, the greatest of those enemies returned to destroy the Republic. History of the Republic The Republic itself was formed in 25,053 BBY when the first “Galactic Constitution” was signed on Coruscant, after the Corellian Hyperdrive connected many worlds in The Galactic Core. Whether this means that Coruscant was the original homeworld of Humans, or simply the most powerful world at the time is still up for debate, and there has been little said about the event other than that it occurred. The Republic was made up of several hundred thousand worlds. The onslaught of The Sith Empire caught the Republic and The Jedi completely by surprise, and during a long and arduous war, the Republic was broken. After the capital planet of Coruscant was ravaged by the Sith's military forces, the Supreme Chancellor and the Senate were forced to sign the painful Treaty of Coruscant, which required the Republic to withdraw its support of several longstanding allies, including the ever-loyal Bothans. Struggling with a wave of seceding star systems, an insurmountable supply crisis, and chaos on the streets of Coruscant, the Senate has become paralyzed in the years since the treaty. The bitter and divided nobility of The Core Worlds disputes every decision, damaging the morale of the Republic’s already discouraged citizens. Blaming The Jedi for the failures that led to Imperial domination, the Senate has distanced itself from the Republic’s legendary guardians. The Jedi remain committed to protecting the Republic, but the Jedi Council has moved from Coruscant to the ancient Jedi homeworld of Tython. The Republic has trained new combat squads of Special Forces, disciplined teams capable of working together with near-perfect efficiency. These elite troopers often work in conjunction with The Jedi, but in many places the troopers have taken the leading role in providing the Republic’s defense. Despite a post-war economic depression and the continued expansion of its enemies, the spirit of the Republic remains independent, brave, and strong. New leaders are stepping forward even now to stand against The Sith Empire, liberate the galaxy, and restore the Republic to its former glory. The Galactic Senate The Galactic Senate serves as both the legislative and executive branch in The Old Republic; governing from the Senate Building located on Coruscant. The Supreme Chancellor is both the Head-of-State and Head-of-Government for The Old Republic. A Chancellor is elected into office by the Galactic Senate to serve a set number of terms. Often times a Chancellor is voted into office from the current members of the Senate, and a new Senator is concurrently voted into place for that planet during the same meeting. They can be removed from office by loss of an election, by serving the maximum number of terms, or through a vote of no confidence in the Senate. The office was held by Supreme Chancellor Janarus up until the government of Corellia seceded to the Empire. A bounty hunter, whom Janaras had placed at the top of the Republic's Most Wanted list, helped discourage any hopes of Corellia rejoining the Republic. Soon after, Janaras was tracked and removed from office by the same hunter, at which point Leontyne Saresh, the governor of Taris and Janarus' political rival, assumed the office. The Republic Army See also: Havoc Squad The Republic Army is the main armed force of The Old Republic. The Republic Army is one of the greatest militaries in the whole galaxy, its only main adversary being The Sith Empire. It provides not only defense of the Republic itself, but is also it in charge of invading hostile planets, defending allied worlds and trade convoys, etc. The highest ranking officer is Supreme Commander, but the Minister for Defense oversees all of its activities. Rank Structure Like all military organizations, the Republic Army and Navy rely on ranking hierarchies to maintain a clear chain of command. These ranks are listed in the inset box (Right), from highest responsibility to lowest. Unless otherwise noted, ranks are used across service branches. The term “Commander” may be used to describe anyone in a position of command and is not reserved for a specific rank. Due to the great diversity of service personnel present in the Republic military, regulations specify that the honorific “Sir” should be used when addressing any personnel of higher rank than oneself, regardless of the Species, gender, or position of the addressee. Honor, Duty, Defense of the Republic Not all heroes carry Lightsabers. Some just have the will to fight. For decades, the armed forces of The Old Republic defended their civilization against the seemingly unstoppable Sith Empire. Despite countless setbacks, the men and women of the Republic military never backed down until the Senate ordered them to do so. These brave souls remain ready and willing to lay their lives on the line today. In the wake of the Treaty of Coruscant, the Republic military has begun recruiting from within its own ranks, creating cutting-edge Special Forces squads for the inevitable day when the war with The Sith Empire begins anew. These advanced strike teams are comprised of only the most talented and disciplined soldiers- a new breed of elite Republic Troopers. Relations with the Jedi The Knights of The Jedi Order have defended the Republic for generations, but they have not fought alone. A host of unsung heroes have marched at The Jedi’s side- common men courageous enough to enlist and face the same risks as their Jedi comrades despite not having access to The Jedi powers of protection. These heroes have not gone unappreciated by The Jedi. The men and women of the Republic military are accorded complete respect and admiration by the Order and by the Republic’s political leaders. In the years since the Treaty of Coruscant, The Jedi have withdrawn in significant numbers to their homeworld of Tython. Their presence in the Republic military, though still significant, is not what it was during the war. In many ways, the Republic’s newly-trained elite Troopers have stepped up to take charge of the Republic’s defenses. When Troopers are partnered with The Jedi, they are a force to be reckoned with on any battlefield. The Republic Navy See also: ORS Starships, ORS Starfighters From its humble beginnings twenty thousand years ago as a fleet of Duros scout ships and repurposed Coruscanti trade vessels, the Republic Navy has grown into one of the most formidable armed forces in the galaxy. Under the authority of the Senate, the Republic Navy has been involved in almost every major military action in the Republic’s history. However, centuries of simple peacekeeping duties took their toll when the Empire began The Great Galactic War. The Republic Navy’s losses- particularly over the Hoth system- have forced it to scale down patrols in The Outer Rim and outlying systems. Today, the Republic Navy relies heavily on its Thranta-Class Corvettes, flexible and deadly warships that are usually deployed in small battle groups and stocked with squadrons of Republic Starfighters. But the greatest strength of the Republic Navy lies in its Valor-Class Cruisers, enormous Capital Ships capable of taking on an Imperial Harrower-Class Dreadnought. Due to the massive investment of resources and crewmen, Valor-Class Cruisers are normally held back to The Core Worlds. Category:Homebrew Content